Hungry for Sin
by erbby17
Summary: Justin Law takes a break from looking for the Kishin, taking leave in an Italian cathedral. Little does he know that his vulnerability will lead to an unwanted guest. Justin/Giriko Slash Fun! For LJ's 42souls.
1. BITE

_A/N: My first story for the LJ communtiy, "42_souls" for_ **Soul Eater**_. Finally got this outta the way!!! XD Anywho, here's some more Justin & Giriko goodness, set in Justin's POV. It gets a bit saucy, so be forewarned!!!_

_...and I don't own_ **Soul Eater**_: copywritten to Ohkubo Atsushi, Square Enix, Bones, and others!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Hungry for Sin**

"Well, if this isn't a surprising place to find a priest, then I don't know what is." The sarcastic tone echoed throughout the gothic arches of the cathedral, loud enough to pierce through the bass line of the young man's headphones.

Justin Law flashed his eyes open, interrupted in prayer at the altar. He was in this small Italian village to take a rest from his current mission: tracking down the Kishin. The old cathedral at the foot of the mountain was so appealing, so peaceful, and he figured that one day for prayer would be forgiven, as long as he continued his search. But he forgot about Shibusen's other threat: Arachnophobia.

The owner of the voice chuckled and stepped slowly down the aisle towards the altar, his footsteps louder than his voice. "To think that a death scythe would let his guard down like this," he said, inching closer to the young priest. He clicked his tongue in a scolding manner, but kept the playfulness in his voice. "I expected better from a shitty Father like you."

Justin spun on his heel, facing the heretic with his bladed arm held across his chest. He smirked at his familiar opponent. "You should really watch your tongue in such a sacred place."

Giriko rolled his eyes, stepping further into the setting sun's reflection of the stained glass window on the floor. "Don't give me that shit, priest. Do I look like I give a fuck about religion?"

Justin kept himself armed, prepared for any quick moves. It was true, though; he _had_ let his guard down. Being in such an environment eased his mind, cleared his head of the stresses of a death scythe, but he never expected his state of relaxation to put him in such a predicament.

"Regardless, please show some respect and behave yourself," Justin answered, narrowing his eyes at the demon weapon.

Giriko creased his brow, yet retained his devilish smirk, giving him a look of feral madness. "Behave myself, eh?" He snickered under his breath and leapt up to altar, coming face to face with Justin, breathing down his collar. "I have no intention of behaving myself, Father."

His tone was mixed with mischief and carnage, and his eyes were thin with an insane desire unknown to Justin.

Justin's heart skipped a beat, his face flushed red, and his foot slipped off one of the altar steps, sending him tumbling to the ground, his spine colliding with the stone steps below. He let out a yelp of pain, arching his back from the hit.

Squatting between the priest's legs, Giriko tilted his head, bringing his face close to Justin's once more, but more confusion on his expression this time. "You're a funny guy, priest," he said, his chains emerging and humming softly along his body.

Justin gasped, his eyes growing wide and fearful.

Giriko chuckled, amused. "What? You've seen these chains before. Why so scared this time?" he said, looping his chains around Justin's neck, pulling him up closer. The smirk on his face grew wider, his face filling with excitement.

"You…you're going to kill me, aren't you?" Justin choked on his words, nervous and frightened in his current state. With his blade retracted, his nerves left him unarmed.

The chains tightened around his neck, and Justin squinted from the pain, resulting in more amused laughter from the heretic. "There's no telling _what_ I'm gonna do, priest." His voice was low, hungry.

With one light pull on the chain, Justin's body was flipped around; he whimpered in pain as his fresh bruises were harshly pressed against Giriko's firm chest.

Giriko pulled him in tightly, snickering lightly over the helpless yelps of the young man. "I thought a death scythe like you would put up more of a fight," he said, his hands lightly groping Justin's thighs, trailing upwards.

A gasp escaped from Justin's lips, his eyes darting downwards at the heretic's rough hands traversed over the light fabric of his own pants. His breathing grew heavy, became irregular; his heart was racing with fear and anxiety. This man, an enemy of his, had Justin in his grasp, and the priest feared for his own safety.

Giriko only continued to giggle, brushing his lips over the soft skin of Justin's ear. "Come on, priest. I'm waiting for you to attack. This is gonna get boring if you don't do something soon."

Unfortunately, that was Justin's very problem: his body was completely drained of energy, and he was unable to even think straight. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing could come out except stale gasps.

Giriko's hands lightly trailed up underneath Justin's clothes and slipped into his pants, touching his bare skin. His fingers were frighteningly cold, skimming lower to their inevitable destination and grabbing hold.

"Ah," Justin whimpered, his legs loosing strength once again.

Lightly humming across Justin's body, the chains tightened their hold on the priest, keeping him in his stance. "Surprised?"

Justin bit down on his lip as Giriko's rough, cold hands played between his legs. It was a firm touch, unknown to Justin's virginal body. His mind was racing with the thoughts of what could happen next, of what the townspeople would say had they caught this scandalous act. Tearing up, he could only think of what Shinigami-sama would say and started to fear his own demotion.

"Please…stop," he pleaded, his voice choking up with regret and pain.

A shiver raced up Justin's spine as Giriko gripped tightly in rejection. "The fun's just beginning, priest." He pulled his hands roughly from the confines of Justin's pants and spun his small body around, pressing his nose to Justin's. "You look terrified."

Justin's body shook. Indeed, he was terrified. These sinful actions were unforgivable, especially in such a setting and he feared the thought of further events.

An insane grin spread across Giriko's face as he unlatched the priest from the chains, pushing him to the ground.

The impact to the ground sent a piercing scream from Justin's mouth, echoing harshly through the cathedral. His back was surely bruised, worse now than before, and Justin squirmed on the ground, in utter pain.

"Really, is it that bad?" Giriko stared hungrily at the young death scythe, lowering his body down and ripping off the priest-like vestments from Justin's torso.

It was over, Justin thought to himself. His life would end in a horrifying display of pleasurable sins. He lay there, half-naked, with a man filled with insane and evil whims, all desperate to desecrate this young man. Tears streamed from the corners of his eyes, his body quivering from the brush of Giriko's clothes over his skin.

Giriko's breath was heavy and hot against Justin's neck, slipping downwards across his chest, his stomach, and right below his navel. Lightly, he placed his lips to Justin's supple skin. "You're quite the sight, priest," he whispered mischievously, before licking Justin's skin callously.

Crying out, Justin arched his back into the touch of Giriko's tongue. His body was reacting against his mind, enjoying this bit of pleasure; but Justin knew it was wrong. Despite how good it felt, despite how he begged for more internally, this was immoral.

Giriko kept lapping up the area below Justin's navel, teasing the part that lied just below which, was ready for its own turn. Chuckling, Giriko glanced up. "You're getting excited."

Tilting his head up, Justin met Giriko's glance, his face growing hot from embarrassment. "I…no, I'm not." His voice was wavering over his harsh breathing.

Inch by inch, Giriko crawled up to Justin's face, snickering menacingly. "Your body says otherwise, priest," he said, cupping his hand over Justin's pants.

Justin shut his eyes tight, protesting against his own enjoyment, but it wasn't long before Giriko's touch was completely removed from Justin's body. "Get off the Father," voices cried inside the church.

Opening his eyes slowly, Justin spotted a pitchfork pressed against Giriko's neck, scarcely piercing his skin. A trail of blood dripped from the edge of the tool and down into Giriko's shirt. Glancing around, he found the cathedral full of the local villagers, disgusted at the sight. He felt his face become wet, unaware of fresh tears spilling from his eyes.

Village women ran to Justin, draping blankets and sheets over his body, shielding him from further sins. They, too, were crying, clinging to Justin and whispering prayers in his ear.

Giriko stood, smirking at the hostile villagers. "Just came in to pray, good people. But it seems my practices have offended." He spun around, walking out of the cathedral. "I'm not finished with you, Father…know that."

Justin stared as Giriko left the building, his face blank from the previous shock. His broad frame soon disappeared into the twilight of the wilderness. Cries and chatters surrounded Justin, but he closed off his attention, facing forward, thinking only of what could have happened next.

* * *

_So? You likey? You no likey? Please review: it'd be much appreciated!!! Thanks for reading!_

_~Erbby_


	2. GNAW

_A/N: Well, I had thought of adding two more chapter to this story and what do you know, I KEPT MY PROMISE! 8D Using **Prompt #17, "I consult my pillow"**, I bring you "Hungry for Sin's" second chapter. It's short, but features a tortured Justin. PLEASE ENJOY!_

_I do not own Soul Eater, Justin, Giriko, or the prompt. They belong to their respective owners. Thank you and enjoy!_

~*~*~*~

**GNAW**

Deep into the night, the young blonde could do nothing more than toss and turn, squirming upon the sweat damped sheets of the bed. Images, hallucinations, delusions, all of the like were clawing at Justin's consciousness. The sharp cold steal, though intangible, continued to rip at his skin. This must have been his craving for more, but Justin refused to let such things cross his mind.

Although protective at first, the locals no longer invited Justin's faithful service; once the flesh had been tainted, it would no longer prove useful in the house of God. He quivered at this thought, letting the tears drip softly along his cheeks.

Useless, utterly useless. A man of his status turned into a disgraceful sex toy, flopped around and fondled about by that ravenous chainsaw. Justin twitched, the stinging cold feel of Giriko's chains lingering over his flesh. Crying out, he clutched his night robe, digging his fingernails through to soothe the flesh. "Get off," he said, his voice weak and hesitant. His body's physical memories resurfaced painfully, keeping Justin from his much desired sleep.

He shut his eyes as tight as he could, struggling to cease the ghostlike feeling of the heretic's rough hands cupped over his groin.

"Why so opposing?"

Justin cried out loud and bolted up to sit upon his bed, glancing around with mad eyes. Giriko's voice, he just heard that man's voice. Justin could feel his hot breath sneaking into his ear, but a quick study of the darkened room proved that the priest was all alone.

He whined, clutching desperately at his belly, the rough bumps of Giriko's tongue that once glossed over his skin returning for a second taste. Tripping off the bed, Justin rushed towards the bathroom. "Must get clean," he mumbled repetitively, tears soundlessly cascading through the air. "Too dirty."

Without even bothering to turn on a light, he fell into the shower, starting up hot water at full blast. Though stinging at first, Justin sighed with relief, the boiling sensation washing over his trembling flesh, erasing any sort of imaginary feeling of another person's existence.

Leaning his bruised back against the tile, his body slid down along the wall. His night gown, now drenched with both sweat and bath water, stuck to his skin and Justin was thankful that was the only feeling upon his body. He reached up with a shaking hand to turn off the running water, curled up on the shower floor in a weak and pitiful state.

He smiled and sat there for a moment or two, before slipping out of his night gown and stepping back onto the bathroom floor, naked and wet. Searching for a towel, he took a quick glance at the mirror, only to make a double take when a second image haunted the glass.

Giriko smirked, his hands wrapping around the bare flesh of Justin's reflection. "Can't stop thinking about me, can you," he said, smirking vilely.

Justin's features twitched before a fresh wave of tears came over him, a small nod following in response to the figment Giriko.

The chainsaw laughed, dropping his hands to his side and softly fading from Justin's vision. "Stop torturing yourself, priest. You know you need more…"

In an instant, the figure was gone and Justin collapsed upon the cold wet linoleum of the floor, seizing the towel in his hands like an infant's security blanket and sobbing into the absorbent fabric. How long would this man invade him, for how long would he linger in his senses, teasing and toying with his body and mind? It had to end, and soon else Justin plunge into eternal insanity.

~*~*~*~

_YAY! Thanks for reading! Please review! And stay tuned for another, FINAL chapter. :D_

_**~erbby**_


	3. SWALLOW

_A/N: Took me long enough, huh? XD This final chapter, inspired from **prompt # 30, Always contradicting myself**, is probably, no DEFINITELY, the most 'hard-core' yaoi I've written to date. So if you don't like it that rough, DO NOT READ! ALSO: this sex scene just so happens to take place in a church, so do not read if you think it might offend you. I really don't want anyone be offended by this, so if you don't mind..._

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not Soul Eater, not Justin, not Giriko. They belong to Ohkubo and others. Thank you and enjoy. :D_

~*~*~*~

**SWALLOW**

It took more than just bravery, more than sheer nerves to walk up to those large oak doors. Justin could feel that monster's presence inside, his menacing soul, that vibe that craved for the priest's body.

He breathed in deep, grasping the brass door handles tightly and pushing the doors open. The scents of the cathedral invaded his very body; the aged wood of the pews, the lingering incense in the air. Up at the altar, Justin spotted the broad back of that evil chainsaw, and his body began to ache with the physical memories of their previous encounter.

Turning slightly, Giriko greeted the blonde with a suspicious smirk and turned on his heel, slowly strolling down the aisle towards the shivering priest. "What a pleasant surprise," he said, his voice bouncing in the high arches of the church's ceiling. "I thought I was gonna have to find you myself, but here you are."

Justin tried to swallow, but the thick lump in his throat stopped him from even breathing. This was a bad idea, even if he thought it would help end the nightmares. He could barely feel his fingers, his toes, his very limbs felt numb. He should've left then and there, while he still had the chance. "I…don't know what you mean," he managed to croak out softly.

A chuckle echoed throughout the building, Giriko inching closer towards his target, until he was planted up against his chest. "That's a lie," he said, his smirking lips moving along the grooves of Justin's ear.

Justin whined, backing up into the church doors and closing them shut with an echoing slam.

Grinning, Giriko softly linked his arm with the young priest's and guided him down the aisle, mimicking the actions of a bride and her father; only Giriko would be doing something quite the opposite of _giving Justin away_.

Justin began to recognize his surroundings and the sanctity held within the concrete walls. All would be tainted in his meeting with Giriko. He took in a nervous gulp, stepping up onto the altar to which he was led.

Giriko removed his arm from the death scythe's and backed up towards the front row of pews, plopping heavily upon the aged wood. "It's a shame you had to lie in such a holy place," he said, his eyes dancing over every detail of Justin's body. "As punishment, I want you to do a little show for me."

"Sh-show?" Justin's voice quivered meekly in the air. He could feel his cheeks growing hot with confusion and embarrassment. "What…kind of show?"

Giriko's grin grew devious, his eyes narrowed and vicious. "Strip for me."

Taken aback by the blatant statement, Justin lost all sense of speech and thought. The hot feeling in his cheeks returning at a rising temperature, he nodded meekly and clutched his clothing. He glanced down, studying the fastenings to his own clothes as if he forgot how they even came on. His shivering fingers unhooked buttons and lifted off fabric until Justin was stripped down to his belted pants. Whining softly, he hesitated to grab the waistband of his trousers and looked up to meet Giriko's eyes. "D-do…do I have to?"

Giriko simply nodded, keeping his gaze strong and foreboding.

He feared his fingers would slip up at undoing the belt, but Justin forgot he was even wearing one when it hit the floor with a clack. Working on his pants, the blonde's blue eyes filled with tears, a solitary drop falling to the ground with the black fabric.

He stood there, naked; pants dropped to his ankles, tears staining his cheeks, and a heretic gawking at his virgin form.

"Very nice," Giriko commented quietly, before switching gears. "Now touch yourself."

Justin gasped, unsure of what to make of Giriko's comment. "E-excuse me," his voice quivered to speak out.

Laughing loudly, Giriko shot Justin an unnerving glare. "What? You've masturbated before, haven't you?"

Justin glanced down at the object in question, his body shaking with unyielding nerves. He never unnecessarily touched that part of his body before, not that he could remember. "N-no, I haven't," he said, but he knew it was the wrong answer.

"Bullshit."

He groaned, his reaching hand ever so trying to grope the appendage between his legs. Giriko was right, he _had_ done it once or twice before, maybe even more than that. But all those times had faded from memory, as a result of Justin trying to flush away the impure parts of his past. Now was the time for them to come rushing back and Justin lightly touched at his aching groin.

Almost as soon as they touched, his fingers backed away, hesitant from groping around his uncertain body. He breathed in deep, attempted once more to please his own body, only to fail once more.

Another, more amused laugh passed through Giriko's lips. The demon weapon shook his head and motioned the priest towards him. "If it's gonna take you that much effort to do that, just give it up. C'mere…"

A shaky breath followed Justin's nod, his feet automatically carrying him to the chainsaw's side. He could see the excited anticipation in Giriko's eyes, only guessing what fate could lie ahead.

Giriko patted on his lap, coyly cocking his head to the side. "Why don't you sit on my lap, priest?"

Justin obeyed, no longer seeing the point in resisting; the chill that ran beneath his skin felt oddly numb. He gently sat upon Giriko's eager lap, his legs straddling those of his enemy. He sat there, unsure of what to do, until Giriko's hand softly brushed the skin of Justin's cheek.

"Nice face, nice body…I'm enjoying this already, priest. And I haven't even gotten to the good part yet," he said vilely, grasping the back of Justin's neck and pulling him in for a violent kiss.

Whining over the war of tongues, Justin's cheeks flushed red; this had most certainly been the boy's first kiss, though it was not treated as such. His body squirmed, but found itself bound by Giriko's cool, rough hands before going anywhere to escape.

The soft thread of spittle trailed from lip to lip as Giriko pulled from the kiss, his hands slipping down to grope Justin's thin hips. Lightly, his fingertips teased the skin of Justin's lower back, sending spikes of chill up the young man's back.

Justin was lost in the moment, in the kiss, in the touch, and could barely form a single coherent thought. This was what he came here for, nothing more and nothing less. That haunting image in the mirror would disappear forever if the priest dared to take this encounter to the next level. He stared into Giriko's glimmering eyes, slowly moving his lips to barely audible words. "What…shall I do next?"

Gripping his tender flesh, Giriko slipped Justin from his lap and placed him on the ground before him, spreading his own legs. "Blow me," he stated, leaning back and pushing his body up to the edge of the pew.

His blue eyes wide, Justin shot his look between Giriko's face and his groin. He nodded and slowly leaned forward, carefully unbuckling and unzipping the man's trousers. It had only been on certain occasions when Justin heard that vulgar term, but he understood what it meant. What made him so keen on actually performing the act was beyond him, but he continued to undo Giriko's pants before the excited member peaked out from behind the fly.

Face to face with his inevitable act, Justin glanced up with nervous eyes. "I," he began softly, embarrassed by his own incompetence, "I've never…done this before."

Giriko sighed and rolled his eyes back. "Just get it good and wet, for now. I've got something else in mind…"

Justin took in a deep breath, slowly closing in with an opened mouth. He feared he would not get the job done properly, his mouth being as dry as it was, but once his lips curled around Giriko's shaft, the saliva in his mouth built up, prepared for the task.

The heat emitting from Giriko's body surprised Justin as he suckled gently, attempting to reduce the rising temperature in his mouth. He quivered and moaned at those strange pulsing sensations beneath Giriko's flesh and only slipped further down the growing erection.

All sorts of strange sounds from the chainsaw's mouth added to the awkward feeling filling Justin's very core, spreading out to his limbs and more noticeably, his groin. His breath quickened but he struggled to catch it back, his mouth burden with sucking on Giriko's cock.

Without much warning, Justin felt a gentle touch beneath his chin. He gasped and slipped his mouth off of Giriko, as if to finally realize what he had just done. What he failed to recognize, however, were those infamous chains, dangling from Giriko's hand.

"Well done, kid. Now…turn around. I've got bigger and better things to do with you," he said, feeding the chain downwards as it twined around Justin's arms and legs.

The priest gasped, struggling in the confines of the whirring and winding chains. He was ready for anything but this, anything but being held captive by the vilest of bondage. He shot Giriko a look of mercy, shaking his head with bulbous tears draining from his eyes. "N-no! Not the chains, p-please…" The feeling of the metal snaking over his body was unbearable, intolerable. His sobs only grew more pathetic as the chains bound his arms together behind his back.

"Turn around. I don't wanna have to do it for you." Giriko's eyes were scolding, much like the eyes of the stained glass pictures of numerous saints circling the sinful duo.

Justin stifled a sniffle and nodded, slowly turning his back to his captor as the chains wound down each on his legs. The chains pulled tautly at his limbs, slowly dragging his knees further apart from one another.

Giriko groaned, joining Justin on the floor and leaning in to breath down his neck. "Hmm…you're a good boy, you know that? Your god would be proud," he cackled maliciously, grabbing the chains leading to the ones attached to Justin's arms, entwining them in his hands. "Bend over," he whispered in a sly tone.

Justin dared to glance back, only to be met with a forced push downwards. He yelped, staring at the marble ground below. He wished he could see what Giriko was doing; his curiosity was yearning to know. But the soft, wet slide against his skin told him exactly what Giriko had planned.

Chuckling deviously with a heavy breath, Giriko rhythmically ran his pre-moistened cock along the underside of Justin's. A chain covered hand reached between, grabbing both physical arousals and devilishly swirling the seeping pre-cum over their tips. "Ooh," Giriko moaned heavily, his hips twitching in time. "Feels good, huh?"

Justin didn't hear a word. His eyes were shut tight, his lower lip was nearly bleeding from the pressure of his biting teeth. The sensations were too much; Giriko's heat along his own, their fluids mixing in a dripping mess, and helplessly bound by those stinging chains. He could barely breathe, no matter how hard he was trying. Then, suddenly, his body lurched forward and his mouth fell open in a spittle flooded cry.

There was no preparation, there was no warning, there was just penetration. Apparently, Giriko had been too eager to wait any longer and just did what came natural. Though the firing pain Justin felt could easily have been avoided.

"Hnn, it…it hurts," the death scythe cried, matched with tears and whines.

Giriko grunted and continued to push further into Justin. "Sh-shut up, kid, and loosen up a little," he said, his hands, still clutching the chains that held up Justin, gripping the young man's hips. "Relax…"

Relax? In this position? Justin could barely fathom the idea of relaxing. But as Giriko's hardened erection grazed along the wall of his insides, Justin lifted his head back to cry out loudly and understood the meaning of his words. His head flopped forward, eyes fixed upon the growing puddle of saliva on the ground. He took in a deep breath and tried to set his mind at ease.

With another thrust, the pain subsided and Justin's mouth let out a more pleasurable sound, his heart racing. This sin, in this most holy of places, could have never felt better. Justin wiggled and rolled his hips along Giriko's lap, settling himself further down upon the man.

Another call out, harmonizing with the chainsaw's growl. More thrusts, more fluids, faster rhythm, quicker breaths, thoughts depleting, pleasure increasing. Time disappeared, as well as their surroundings. The growing heat and the sweat-damped flesh were all that existed in that moment, before that final splash upon the marble, and that final cry from the plucked priest.

Justin was spent. He could nothing more than hang there, by the thread of a chain.

Giriko was still thrusting, though they were weak and tired tries to get to that desirable climax.

A moaning howl echoed through the cathedral and Justin flinched at the warm liquid, running down and out his body. He yelped painfully when Giriko pulled out, and fell upon the filth ridden ground once those chains untwined from his body.

The numb feeling Justin felt before returned, slamming through every pore of his body. The plethora of fluids beneath him, swirling in a mess down his chest and stomach, felt less like liquid and more like a soft tingle upon his flesh.

A strong hand grabbed the death scythe by his side, flipping him over on his back. Still catching his breath, Giriko leaned over and began to lap up the spillage that had coated Justin's tummy after his fall.

Justin whimpered, a familiar shiver running up his spine. He glanced down, reminded of how their previous meeting ended. Sighing, he leaned his head back, not at all affected by the sensations of Giriko's tongue along his stomach.

His eyes were fixed upon the high arched ceilings and his mind filled with the sense of relief that he had let go. No more nightmares, no more nights without sleep…

…but a life dipped in sin…

…it was too late for redemption.

Giriko placed a sticky kiss upon Justin's lips and stared into his eyes, that devious hint lingering. Justin could feel the pride that man held, that he succeeded in defiling the priest.

Oh, well. Perhaps a life so tainted would be exactly what Justin needed. Perhaps he was never meant for the purity of the priesthood. Sin. Madness. They both sounded so good. And Justin _liked_ feeling good.

**-FIN-**

~*~*~*~

_...because I'm lame like that._

_LOL! Little hint there. THANKS FOR READING! And thanks for sticking with me. This story only has three chapters and it took me too long to update them. XD_

**_~erbby_**


End file.
